dromariafandomcom-20200214-history
Denneth
Denneth Country: Don Shou Population: 10,000 Primary Races: Humans and gnomes, there is a good size malkari population here as well. Once long ago it was an elven settlement. Ruling Body: Denneth follows the guidance of the dragons from Emperor’s Peak. There is a local militia run by a female malkari sheriff named Cirella Drem. Description: Denneth is a peaceful place, often thought of as a spot of rest and tranquility. When the elves first came to Erimata it was one of the initial settlements they built. Most of the buildings are incredibly old and constructed primarily through magic. It is often thought of as the pinnacle of elven craftsmanship. Notable Inns: Home - The sign out front says “Home” on it. Home is less of an inn and more of a shelter, but it does offer a common room for travelers passing through. The inquisitors of Peruvus maintain Home as part of their sacred duty. Denneth takes extreme pride in Home and any troublemakers are met with swift punishment. The Goblin's Pot - Sign has a picture of a cook pot with a goblin in it. The Goblin’s Pot is a famous kitchen in Don Shou, and is known most everywhere for their amazing food. It is run by a goblin chef named Rensom Gunpaddle. The second floor is set up as a common sleeping room and has a series of private dining rooms. Tenwau Tenwau - The sign has a sword and a flower on it. There is an elven female bard named Onieda that runs the inn. It is modeled after the elven ways, and offers a large number of teas and wines imported from different areas of Leng. All of the dishes served here are fine elven cuisine. There are plenty of rooms to rent, but they are a bit costly. The Oiled Wheel - Sign out front has a rearing stallion on it. A retired dwarven ranger by the name of Thudan Drummer runs the place and claims to breed the best horses on all of Erimata, if not the world. The inn itself is quite small, making most of its money off of horses. Notable Locations: The Ronin - The Ronin is a small ranch located outside of town. It is run by Proelia Summus. Proelia is a former samurai, now retired. She is considered by far the greatest blademaster the world has ever seen. She started The Ronin as a place to be free from outside worries, but has since begun accepting others who wish to seek the same path. She offers sanctuary to any who turn their back on the way of the samurai, if they truly wish to seek peace. Proelia does her best to remain non-violent, but has been known to help others in times of trouble or need. Church of Peruvus - The Church of Peruvus is a small order, with the location in Denneth being the foundation. Paladins and inquisitors of the order are trained here, focusing on aiding those in need. The church itself is fairly small, but features numerous homes and training areas for those living there.